Colors
by Tazou
Summary: Under bright stars did it start.


She found her. Under the ruby-leaved tree with a book in her lap, the new arrival sat alone. The person was a collection of muted colors: her patchwork clothes almost blended into the background. Meanwhile, hands moved in fluent motions across the pages, and Ykhar watched; however, Orwel stopped. Hands then reached out and touched bare skin and soft fabric. There was a yelp, and the new arrival tilted her head.

"We haven't met before. Is that correct?" she said.

"W-Why'd you touch my feet?!"

"For remembrance. Voices help too."

The brownie took a breath. So, the boys were right about that strange habit. After brief introductions, Ykhar glanced at the book. Those were ignored by everyone.

"There aren't any words," she said.

"No, there are. These little dots on the pages are describing a scene. A sad scene. And in this scene is a despair so noble yet so pitiful."

When the explanation finished, she reacted with speechlessness. The person continued to read aloud certain parts as her hands moved across the pages. There was commentary, but the brownie soon excused herself.

"Wait, Ykhar. Please tell me about the cover."

"...Huh?"

Orwel shut the book and held it in from of her. "Its appearance."

"Um, well...There are these gilded designs. Swirling around the title. As a whole, it's a shade of red...I think it's maroon?"

It really was silly to describe a book cover. But that was how every single encounter ended. A different story at a different time, yet Orwel always sat in the same place. And she refused to give a verbal greeting. Instead, an individual's shoes proved more than enough. Some complained here and there, but the brownie became the few who grew accustomed to the gentle touch. With the tree behind her and the wind— if there was a breeze— around, she appeared to become an actual part of outside. On one occasion, Ykhar raced toward the Crystal Room but stopped in her tracks. Orwel lay on her back as she clutched a book to her chest.

"Hm?"

"U-Uh, yes?"

"Aren't you busy?"

"Miiko summoned me for...You can tell?"

"Everyone walks a certain way. You were running, so there must be something important? Nevra is the first exception I've encountered where I can't listen. Thankfully, he wears a strong cologne," Orwel said.

"I see."

The girl raised her arm in the air, and her fingers grasped nothing. Multiple times. A sigh, a defeated sigh, escaped.

"I miss every day. There's always something to see...Can you tell me how the sky is right now?"

An old memory of Miiko's shrill voice echoed through her mind. "U-Um...sorry, but I should get going. I'll be back! Promise!"

Lukewarm dusk settled onto the horizon by then. The brownie found Orwel who stayed under the ruby-leaved tree. As Ykhar stopped to catch her breath, the person closed her book.

"Did your meeting go well?"

"O-Of course! N-Nothing too serious."

"That's good. Would you mind taking me back to my room? I don't usually like to ask people to escort..."

"Actually, why don't we go somewhere first? I want to make up for earlier."

Orwel felt a warm grip around her hand. And so they walked under the brilliance of the moon. Her heart beat in anxiety, yet the other retained a calm composure. What was she thinking? Would this be enough? The two stopped in the middle of a path where trees surrounded them on both sides.

"We're here," Ykhar said.

The person moved her head around. "Are you showing me something?"

"O-Oh, hahah...Well, this is where you can get a good look at the night sky."

"Really? Then how is it?"

There was a breath before someone spoke. Her description was not the best; at least, it paled in comparison to the books she read. But she tried and fumbled. Meanwhile, the person listened to every word.

"Ah, that's probably all I can say. Sorry..."

"Really? I think it was a good attempt," Orwel said. "I once gazed at the stars every night. I could point out the constellations even when there were clouds if I tried. But accidents happen."

"Do you regret it?"

The person shook her head. "I've spent enough time thinking that...is what I would like to say. But there are times I'm glad there's people like you. Thank you."

There was sheepish laughter followed by Orwel's yawning. The two returned back to the building, and they shared a hushed conversation. All the while stars danced overhead.


End file.
